


Guardian angels

by Cutebutpsycho



Category: Leverage, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebutpsycho/pseuds/Cutebutpsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was taking Tumblr prompts and Tygermama offered the following: Molly Hooper, Eliot Spencer, an elevator and a toy light sabre</p>
<p>Eliot is a master of using unconventional weapons when protecting others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tygermama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tygermama/gifts).



“You owe me big time Sophie,” Eliot growled to no one in particular as he stalked the corridors of St. Bart’s, looking for his target.

Three days ago, Sophie asked the team for a major favor. Not for a con job where they bilked some rich ass who should’ve also been punched in the neck. No, she said the team needed to travel to London to watch over someone at the behest of someone important to her.

She never gave details on who that person was. Even Nate was completely mystified. But they went to London. Sometimes you do that for family. You don’t ask questions, you just fulfill the favor.

And so far it had been pretty dull. Parker was assigned to trail some police inspector, Nate was the newest colleague in a former army doctor’s practice and Hardison was currently charming the pants off of some landlady while posing as an exchange student.

Eliot? He was charged with the task of following around a morgue attendant named Molly Hooper. While it was boring at times, one plus was that she was kind of cute. 

Her routine was pretty basic — leave her flat, take the subway to work, attend to bodies (which didn’t phase Eliot at all — maybe that’s why he was given this task. He could easily picture Hardison passing out at the sight of blood and Parker being a tad too creepy), get off of work, head home. On occasion, she’d stop to get food and some stuff for her cat.

Eliot already knew about the cat. At Sophie’s request, he bugged Molly’s flat just so they could monitor her movements. But everyone did that with their targets and she (for once) was behind the scenes. 

Not in the British version of Lucille though. No, Sophie demanded something a bit more luxurious and had set up shop in one of the trendier hotels in London.

The worst part was that Sophie never did say exactly why they were doing this. The most she would say is that “A favor was called in and you’re the only ones I trust with this job. I’m too close to the players in action.”

Eliot suspected it had something to do with her real name, but he didn’t pry. It would all be clear enough later and right now wasn’t the time to worry about the whole story.

But after three weeks, he was getting bored. And there hadn’t been a payoff yet. So he could be forgiven for being a tad antsy right? 

At the end of her shift, Molly Hooper breezed past Eliot and headed to the elevator, armed with a few bags — it looked like she was going to be heading off to some sort of birthday party, judging the wrapped presents.

That would be a better change than the usual, Eliot thought as he watched her go. 

Then something caught his eye — three orderlies followed behind her. Judging by their shoes and their movements, Eliot believed them to be ex-Special Ops, possibly former IRA members. One was definitely former military intelligence.

Taking the stairs two by two up to the next floor, Eliot pressed the call button for the elevator and waited, gambling on the fact that they wouldn’t take action yet. 

The elevator doors opened. Molly was flanked by the three men and looking pale and quiet. Eliot entered the elevator and sized up the situation. Obviously they told her to be quiet and stay calm or else things would get ugly quickly.

“Rough day huh?” he asked.

Silence greeted him. 

His eyes met Molly’s. She was definitely more pale than usual and shaking slightly. “You know?” he said to her. “I think we met the other day, but I can’t remember your name? I’m Doctor Wes Abernathy.”

Eliot stuck his hand out in the pretense of shaking hers.

“Molly Hooper,” she said calmly, extending her hand out. She was good, Eliot thought. It was always better this way, he thought. The screaming hysterical people were the hardest to extract.

Grabbing her hand, he yanked her behind him and followed with a left cross to the man right of her. Eliot shoved Molly into the corner by the buttons and stood in front of her as the three men approached closer. 

Fighting in close quarters was no stranger to Eliot. The trick was to use the space effectively, which included a kick to the shins on one thug, while deflecting one man’s stabbing attempt. 

“Take this!” he felt Molly press something into his palm and he tore open the package. 

“A toy light saber?” he growled.

“I thought it was my pepper spray!” Molly shrieked. “I’m sorry!”

It was still something, which was better than nothing. Eliot flicked out the saber to its full length and used it to whap the guy wielding the knife along the ears and neck, tormenting him. The other two guys weren’t able to reach him and as a result, stood there, jockeying for a turn. Eventually Eliot got close enough to pull the knife away and savagely stab his opponent in the thigh, before headbutting him into unconsciousness. 

This time there was the sound of a gun being cocked. “For fuck’s sake,” the armed man said. “I’ve got a gun, you’ve got knife and a toy. We all know what will happen.”

Eliot didn’t even bother to answer that. Instead he threw the knife, which hit true, embedding itself in the man’s shoulder. Not surprisingly, the man still held onto the gun, but his grip wasn’t as steady as before. The light saber lashed out, slapping the gun out of the man’s hand. 

Molly pounced on the gun and pointed it as the two assailants. “ON THE GROUND!” she screamed.

The two men did as she asked. Eliot followed up with some efficient chokeholds that knocked both men out.

“Who are you?” she said, not looking at Eliot, but directing the question at him.

“Just call me a guardian angel ma’am.”


End file.
